pregnantchallengefandomcom-20200216-history
Kelly KPopp
Kelly KPopp was a professional slut and a five star celebrity living in Appaloosa Plains. All the paparazzis of Appaloosa Plains seemed to be drawn to her slutty lifestyle. She was frequently woohooing and having children, but tended to neglect them. She was the successor of Narwhal Rumplestilt from Impregnate all the B*tches videos. She gave birth to 20 children. Because of this, she has been compared to the Duggar family on TLC's 19 Kids and Counting. Just before she turned into an elder, she had her last child, the 20th child, Horn Dog KPopp. Although there were 16 baby daddies for Kelly KPopp, she did try for baby with others so it will be very difficult for anyone else in the neighbourhood to become the town slag, because who could ever beat that record? Kelly went through many wacky situations in her life. From getting slapped at a party, to wetting herself, from getting abducted by aliens, to witnessing Sims dying, Kelly certainly had a wide experience of Sim life. She also went down the path less travelled, doing things such as catching a unicorn and giving the Grim Reaper her autograph. Kelly was known by her fans for having a soft spot for butlers. Butlers became baby daddies for a few of her kids. Even as an elder, she would hire the occasional butler to woohoo. Although most Sims called her a skanky cheating whore, the Paparazzi followed Kelly everywhere, and had been since the beginning of the challenge. To most of her children, despite the neglect, she was considered a Saint. "'Saint Kelly, The Giver Of Life." Kelly KPopp was one of the wealthiest celebrities living in Appaloosa Plains, just from sleeping with other Sims and celebrities of all cultures, races, lives, or celebrity levels. All of her baby-daddies sent her gifts from time to time, so she could sell them, and have immortal wealth. Kelly broke up several relationships in her time, such as Ethan Parrott & Benni Hennessey and Kim & Felipe Marshall, but she doesn't care, it's all just part of the challenge. In her old age she settled down somewhat and didn't sleeping around so much. She was technically married to Narwhal Rumplestilt (her male equivalent from the original pregnant challenge) but did not live with him. Perhaps this is why men were still phoning her asking if she wants to go on a date all the time. As she was now unable to get pregnant, Kelly's descendants took up the challenge in her place, and she can rest assured that she has left a huge impression on the town. So far only one of her grandchildren has died, Nolan (who we never actually saw). Accident has died of old age, despite being Kelly's son, because of age-transitioning. Kelly herself was age transitioned in Episode 43 while on a date and Duck Face brought her grave back to the KPopp household. She lies next to Stray Dog and Accident and her Epitaph reads "Always a skankface. Babies fordayz." She has recently been resurrected for KPopp's Sims 3 Hunger Games series, and here is a link to the introductory episode. KPopp, has noted that Kelly KPopp is more bitchy in the Hunger Games challenge, but she is still a fan favorite in the reward polls and comments. Slideshow Kelly CAS.png Kelly Kpopp.png KELLY coat.png KELLY pjs.png Benjamin schmidt costume party slap.png Alton Yamamoto 3.png kelly kissing booth ep 6.png Ethan parrott ep 6.png Kelly_online_dating_profile.png kelly12a.png KELLY 12.png KELLY 14.png Jaimwhit17c.png KELLY 16.png KELLY 17.png KELLY 20.png Kelly and voohon.png Kellynarwhal.png Married.png Wedding.png The clap riding 2.png dead kelly.png straydog accident kelly graves.png Kelly KPopp Hunger Games.PNG|Hunger Games spin off Kelly KPopp's family tree